


(I Want You To) Walk This World With Me

by misura



Category: Material Girl (TV)
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Want You To) Walk This World With Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _sneaking around after dark_
> 
> Word says this is 100 words, exactly, but um the AO3 word count disagrees? ^^;

The secrecy adds a thrill, yes – Orlando has been the kind of man who wants not so much a boyfriend as something fashionable to hang off his arm at parties and social events, but he no longer is that man, and Alex is definitely a some _one_ rather than a some _thing_.

Still, for all that Orlando is beyond craving boyfriend-shaped accessories, he recognizes in himself a desire not to show Alex to the world, but to show _the world_ to _Alex_ ; he wants to wander around in daylight, drunk on love, not sneak around after dark, like an uncommonly well-dressed thief.


End file.
